


Mountains Bow Before You

by Cleophas (Targaryen_StormBorn)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targaryen_StormBorn/pseuds/Cleophas
Summary: Will admires his sleeping lover.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Mountains Bow Before You

Oh mighty warrior  
Oh fervent counselor  
Of palest eye you were  
And cautious care  
Upon this Autumn morn'  
Your laughter lingers on  
-Shayfer James, L.V.S

Hannibal was beautiful in sleep, aristocratic face slack and content in a way that Will had only caught the barest glimpse of when Hannibal was awake. Usually after a particularly rough bout of sex or after they displayed their latest victim. The hazy light of the early morning sun shined softly on Hannibal's tanned skin and making his pale hair shine.

Will allowed his eyes to trail down lazily over his lover, pausing at his throat where bite marks freshly created the previous night sat in a gruesome parody of a necklace. Hannibal's chest was sculpted and furry, much different then the smooth soft flesh Will was used to touching a lifetime ago.

Scars littered his chest and often Will had to fight the urge to take one of Hannibal's beloved scalpels and reopen them, replacing the marks that various pigs left on his lover. Will wouldn't of course, they were far past that kind of behavior. Besides Will preferred the impermanence of the pleasure laced marks he now rewarded his love with, if only because Will enjoyed replacing them once they began to fade.

To think he almost gave this up, not only the slumbering man beside him but the life Will now shared with Hannibal. By day they would banter over the breakfast table, conversation while lighter than when they first met all those years ago, was no less enjoyable. They spent their time chasing after the three mismatched strays Hannibal begrudgingly agreed to ("but no more my love"). Swimming in the salty waters of the ocean and shopping at pretentious stores. From the outside looking in they appeared to be wrapped in a bubble of domestic bliss.

This domesticated life Will would argue while not normal did extend to their nightly activities. Hunting together, picking their victims, the sharing of their muse, the stalking. It was their form of a night out ending in a passionate embrace.

The thought of almost losing this, of Hannibal, made his heart clench. He had years of regrets that if he let it would crush him. If he had only went the first time. If he hadn't made the attempts on Hannibal's life. If they had died together on that cliff.

Will pulled himself out of the well worn spiral, his dreams were full of 'ifs' he would not allow them to taint his waking hours.

Will's eyes went back to his lover's face, and made contact with sleep hazed maroon eyes.

Hannibal reached out and smoothed the wrinkle that formed between Will's brow.

"Good morning Will."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy :(
> 
> Also do yourself a favor and look up Shayfer James "Counterfeit Arcade" the whole album screams hannigram


End file.
